For Better, For Worse
by theycallmekesh
Summary: Nerves are normal at any wedding but what if Dick's feelings of doubt are more than just cold feet? This one shot follows Dick and Wally on their wedding day and their life afterwards. BirdFlash. Rated T for mild profanity and character death.


Richard Grayson buttoned his white tux jacket and stared at himself in the full length mirror. He sighed before straighten his tie.

"Oh let me do that for you" His best friend Barbra said walking into the room.

He turned around and smiled. He let her undo and re-tie his tie for him. "You look great" she said with both of her hands on his shoulders. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"Neither can I" Richard says with a weak smile.

Barbra raises an eyebrow. "Are you nervous?" Richard doesn't answer. "Oh come on Dick! You love Wally and he loves you. You guys are going to be so happy together. He understands your life style, he loves your friends and family, what more could you asks for? Everything will be fine"

Richard nods but is still unconvinced. He walks across the room and plops down on the sofa. "I'm just thinking about all the things that I'm going to be putting him through. " He pauses. "You know he told me he wants us to retire from the hero game after the wedding?"

Barbra sits down next to Richard. "What? Why?" she asks in disbelief.

Richard shrugs. "For the obvious reasons, it's dangerous, uncertain." He sighs. "You know Wally wants to adopt kids. He says he wouldn't feel comfortable bringing a child into this life style"

"I told him that I would think about retiring, but what would dad say?" Dick asks.

Barbra inhales deeply. "Well you know it's not about what your dad wants, this is your life and you have to decide what you want?"

"I know that but we both know that I could never just stop being Robin, it's a part of who I am. I lied to him when I said I would even consider it."

Barbra grabs Richard's hand. "If you just tell Wally that I'm sure he'll understand."

"He might understand but one of us is going to have to sacrifice what we want for the other and I can't do that and I wouldn't want him to do that either."

Barbra nods understanding. "Hey guys are you almost ready because it's time" A voice says walking into the room.

Barbra and Richard look over towards the doorway. "Umm... what's going on in here? Are you okay Dick?" the voice asks.

"Yeah Artemis, we're fine" Dick answers with a small smile.

"Well" Artemis says slowly. "If you're sure then get your ass up. It's time to get married."

Richard and Barbra get up and follow Artemis out of the room. They reach the hallway and

Richard smiles at his friends.

"Alright people" The wedding planner says clapping her hands. "Let's make a line with the maid of honor and the best man in front. The rest of you bridesmaids couple up with a groomsman and get ready to walk"

Wally's best man, Roy Harper, walked up Richard. "You're such a pretty bride Dick" says playfully. Richard punches him in the arm. Richard didn't like to think of himself as the bride and he wasn't exactly sure what to call his side of the bridal party but he refused to call them his bridesmaids.

"But seriously man." Roy says. "I'm so happy for you."

"Come on people! There will be time to talk after the wedding" The wedding planner says pushing Roy away from Richard.

Roy takes his place beside Barbra and links arms with her. Barbra looks over her shoulder at Richard. She gives him thumbs up and he returns the gestures before she and Roy begin the procession. Richard can feel a knot forming in his stomach as the line in front of him becomes shorter and shorter. Zantana and Kaldur were last to leave before it was Richard's turn.

"Where's your father?" the wedding planner asks.

"What?" Richard asks feeling nauseas.

"Your father" she repeats, "where is he, he's going to walk you down the aisle right?"

Richard struggles to find words when he spots Bruce Wayne jogging up the entrance steps.

"You're late!" the wedding planner scolds as Bruce approaches.

"I know" he says turning to face Richard. "I'm sorry"

Richard shrugs. "At least you're here now" he says smiling.

The wedding planner walks away from them. "Bruce, is that explosive powder on your jacket?" Richard asks rubbing the spot on his father's shoulder. "What were you doing?"

"Dick, you know that evil never rest. Not even for your wedding" Bruce says straighten his tie ad adjusting his jacket. "I can't wait until this is done and you can come back to work. It's harder without you"

Richard nods. "I know I plan to come back as soon as possible"

"I just don't see how you're going to manage both. You know I never could." Bruce admits laughing.

"Yeah I know" Richard says look down.

Bruce nudges him gently. "But when it comes to relationships, fortunately, you're nothing like me. You and Wally will be great together."

The double doors open and the audience stands. 'Well here we go" Bruce says linking arms with his son.

They walk slowly down the aisle slowly and smiles at all of his friends. Richard and Wally lock eyes. Wally smiles widely and smirks. "Hi" Wally mouths.

"Hey" Richard mouths back.

Each step down the aisle was harder to take than the last. Richard knew he loved Wally, that he was everything he wanted in a partner but for some reason he couldn't go through with this.

"Bruce" Richard whispered slowing down the pace.

Bruce tries to pull him along. "Bruce, wait" Richard whispers again.

"Come on, Richard I know you want to milk the moment but if we go any slower we'll never make it" Bruce says smiling.

"Dad! Stop!" Richard yells pulling his arm way from Bruce's.

A few people gasp and Richard looks around at the shocked faces. His eyes meet Wally's. Wally takes at step forward. "Don't" Richard says turning away from Wally. "I can't do this"

Richard walks out of the room briskly. The audience starts to talk amongst themselves. Artemis and Wally lock eyes. "What the hell just happened?" Artemis asks.

Wally shakes his hand. "Um... I don't know." He says looking at no one in particular.

"I didn't think he would actually not go through with this" Barbra says more to herself than anyone else.

"What?" Wally says turning around faster than he intended to.

"Wally" Artemis whispers, "Calm down no powers remembers."

Wally takes a few deep breaths. "I'm good Arty" he says, "Barbra, are you telling me that Dick you told he had _doubts_?"

Barbra takes a few steps toward Wally. "Yes, but I thought it was just normal cold feet" she admits. "I'm sorry"

Wally sighs. "It's not your fault Barbs. I just wish I had some warning."

The Team gathers around Wally. "What do you need us to do?" Roy asks

"Just crowd control guys. Make sure none of our guest leave" Wally says. "I'm going to go find Dick"

Wally quickly walks down the three steps and smiles at his guest as he leaves the room. He walks past Richard's father and he pats Wally on the back.

Wally knocks on the dressing room door twice before walking in. "Dick?" he asks. "Are you in here?"

"Yes" Richard says weakly.

Wally walks into the room and sits beside his finance on the floor. "Okay talk to me. What's going on and why are you crying"

"I'm crying because I hurt you" Richard explains. "And because I don't know what's wrong with me"

Wally wipes Richard's tears with his fingertips "Okay. Barbra said you have doubts. What do you not want to be married to me?" He asks putting his arm around Richard's shoulders.

"I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I'm just not sure if I can be married" Richard explains.

Wally looks confused. "Okay. So what's difference about being married and spending the rest of our lives together? Are afraid you of the commitment?"

"No, I'm afraid of the change!" Richard admits.

Wally's eyes widen. "You want to be married and change everything. You want to retire from the hero life and you want me to retire too? I don't think I can do that? I don't think I can balance both of my lives. How many relationships like ours last Wally? I don't want to hurt you, or disappoint you." Richard says as tears form in the corner of his eyes.

Wally lets out a small laugh. "Why are you laughing? What about this is funny?"

"I'm sorry. You know I laugh when I'm nervous. But I know that being Robin and working with Batman is a big part of who you are and I wouldn't want you to give that up if you don't want to. Hell, if it wasn't for our alter egos we would have never met."

Richard shakes off Wally's arm. "You say that now, but how will feel years from now when you're sleeping alone a night because I'm out on patrol or when you have to explain to our kids why Dad isn't at their play or game?" Richard asks.

Wally looks down then back up at Richard. "I've thought about all of that, many times," Wally says taking Richard's hand. "But I'll be able to deal with all of those things. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Richard asks wryly.

"Because I love you and I know that any problem that occurs throughout our relationship can't be worse than how I would feel if we weren't together." Wally says before kissing Richard.

Artemis and the wedding planner walk hesitantly into the room. "Not to rush you guys" Artemis begins slowly, "But people are getting kind of impatient out there"

"Alright babe," Wally says getting off the floor. "You want to marry me or not?"

Dick laughs as he stands up. "I do" he says calmly.

"Alright then. Wally, get out!" Artemis says as the wedding planner pushes Wally out the room. "It's bad luck for you to see the bride this close to the wedding"

Richard rolls his eyes. "Dick," Wally calls over his shoulder, "Just try to stay whelmed"

Richard and the bridal party set up all over again. "Alright people, take two" the wedding planner says. "We're going to have speed things up a little; people are becoming restless in there."

"Are you sure you're ready this time?" Bruce asks as he and Richard wait for their queue, "Walking away one time makes for a good story, but doing it twice is just inconsiderate"

"Yes, I'm sure this time"

Richard and Bruce walk quicker down the aisle this time and Richard and Wally eyes met once again. "I love you" Wally mouths to him.

"I love you" Richard mouths back.

Bruce smiles as he leaves Richard at the aisle. The minster goes through the opening and they promise their vows to one another.

"Do you, Wallace West, promise to love and cherish Richard Grayson as long as you both live?" the minster asks.

Wally reaches out for Richards's hands. "I do"

"And do you, Richard Grayson, promise to love and cherish Wallace West as long as you both live?"

"I do" Richard says.

"Alright you may kiss the br—"Richard cringes. "Your partner"

Wally smiles before cupping Richard's face and bringing their lips together. Their kiss was short and sweet. The audience stood and cheered as Wally and Richard walked down the aisle together. The reception went on without a problem and the honeymoon was everything the young coupled dreamed it would be. They returned to the normal routines and adapted to married life without any issues.

Years pass, Wally becomes the Flash and joins the Justice League but keeps his promise to himself and retires from the life at 35 and passes on the job to Impulse. Richard becomes NightWing and takes over as head of the Justice League. They're still happy as they celebrate their 25 year anniversary with their extended family and three adopted children.

Richard leans over and taps Wally as the rest of the table laughs at a joke Bart Allen made.

"Please don't tell me you have to leave" Wally whispers.

"I'm sorry" Richard says quietly. "You know I have —"

"You have what? Responsibilities, what about your responsibility to this family? To me, to our kids? We _always_ come second!" Wally says each word louder than the last.

The rest of the guests become quiet. "Daddy?" Wally and Richard's oldest daughter says.

Richard smiles at her. "Danielle, take your sister and brother up stairs" he tells her.

Danielle takes her younger brother and sister by the hand and leads them out of the room.

"We'll leave" Wally's Aunt Iris says.

"No" Wally says, "We're done, Dick will leave and you can all stay"

Wally takes a bite of the cake on his plate while everyone else sits uncomfortably.

"Walls" Richard starts.

Wally doesn't look at him. "Richard, I said I'm done" he says.

"You know I don't want to leave" Richard starts again.

"If you really didn't want to leave, you wouldn't" Wally says.

"Wally, you know it's more complicated than that" Barbra says.

"No, it's not. He could easily send one of them" Wally says motioning at Tim and Damien. "It's time to pass the touch, _everyone_ else has. They're young and ready to lead; you're just not ready to let go, to be normal. Or do you want to end up like Bruce?"

Richard's eyes widen, everyone sits silent, stunned. "Wally!" Damien exclaims.

"What Damien? Bruce was about Dick's age when he died right? Dick is headed down the same path as Bruce. Ignoring the signs that it's time to stop until it's too late."

Richard's phone rings again. "I have to go" Richard says getting up from the table.

"Of course" Wally says shoving more cake into his mouth.

"Happy Anniversary" Richard says leaning in to kiss Wally. He turns away and Richard settles for his cheek. "I love you"

"Mmmmmm" Wally says before Richard leaves.

Damien, Barbra, Bart and Tim go upstairs to play video games with the children while Iris and Wally sit in the living room drinking coffee.

"You know I understand where you're coming from Wally" Iris says.

"But?" Wally asks looking over at her.

"You know you shouldn't have made that remark about Bruce" she says.

Wally sighs. "I know, I didn't mean for that to come out, especially in front of you, Bart and the other Bats but I just worry about him. I just can't imagine losing him" Wally slumps down in the chair. "But I guess I knew what I was signing up for"

Iris nods. "I know, every time they walk out the house you worry they won't come back" she pauses, "but that's why you have to try you're best not to let them leave upset"

A few hours later the children are sleeping and the house is quiet. Wally checks on his children one last time before getting into bed alone. He turns toward Richard's empty pillow and sighs before falling asleep.

The phone rings but Wally doesn't hear it. It rings again and again still there's no answer. A half conscious Wally clamps the free pillow over his ears trying to ignore the disruption.

"Daddy?" Danielle says walking into Wally's room. He groans.

"Daddy!" she yells shaking Wally.

Wally opens his eyes slightly. "Danielle, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" He asks squinting at her.

"No, you have a phone call" she explains thrusting the phone towards him.

"What? Who is it? What time is it?" He asks siting up slowly.

"It's Uncle Damien" she answers

"Give me the phone" Wally says completely awake.

"Damien?" Wally says slowly into the phone, bracing himself. "What's wrong?"

"It's Dick" Damien says frantically. "The mission went wrong. It's looking…umm…just come"

Wally walks quickly down the halls of the watch tower. He walks up to the crowd at the door. "Where is he?" he asks.

Barbra steps forward. "He's inside but you might want to go in alone" she says looking down at the children.

Wally smiles at his two older children and strokes his sleeping daughter's hair. "Hold her" he says gently giving Barbra the baby.

He takes a deep breath and walks into the room. Tim is leaning against a wall and Damien is sitting on the floor with his face in his hand. Zantana is standing over Richard performing a spell; she looks up at him and smiles weakly. "Dick!" Wally yells when he reaches him.

"Wally?" Richard says weakly. "I'm sorry about today"

"Shhh" Wally says stroking his cheek. "It doesn't matter now. We can talk about it later"

"Walls, there's not going to be a later" He says coughing dryly.

"Come on babe, don't talk like that Zantana is going to heal you right up, you'll be back kicking ass tomorrow" Wally says. His eyes are filling with tears. He looks over at Zantana.

She shakes her head. "There's nothing I can do" she admits. "I made him as comfortable as possible"

"You were right I shouldn't have gone" Richard says.

"The one time I'm right and I hate it" Wally says laughing slightly.

"Zantana, can you go get my kids." Richard asks.

"Of course" she says before leaving.

"I'm sorry that I brought up Bruce" Wally says. "I didn't mean it"

"No you meant it and you were right" Richard says before the kids walk in.

Zantana hands the two year old to Wally and the other two children stand on either side of the bed. Danielle begins to cry, she's the only one that understand. Their son rambles on about how he beat Tim and Bart in a video game and the two year old chews on the end of Richard's mask. Wally notices that Richard's breathing is becoming more shallow and strained and he motions for Zantana to come take the kids out again.

"Bye Daddy, we love you" Danielle says before they leave the room.

"I love you guys too" Richard says.

"Walls I'm tired" Richard says closing his eyes.

"You'll be fine without me right? So will the team?" he asks.

"Yeah don't worry about them, don't worry about us" Wally says. "I'll take care of them; I'll take over the team too until Damien's ready."

Richard opens his eyes. "I know we talked about that but you don't—"

"Shh I want to" he says holding Richard's hand.

"Kiss me" Richard commands. Wally kisses him. "Now tell me you love me"

"You know I love you" Wally says stroking Richard's head.

"I do but I just want to hear you say it"

"I love you" Wally says crying.

Richard smiles "I love you too" Richard says with his last breath.


End file.
